1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an e-mail server and method for reporting presence of new e-mail to a subscriber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently a subscriber can only discover whether or not he has received a new e-mail by logging on to his e-mail service provider. Particularly for users who only use the e-mail service in the context of the Internet, this involves effort and expense (starting up the computer, logging on and incurring charges) with only a low level of e-mail correspondence. The user may not be automatically informed of the arrival of new e-mails (particularly not without turning on the computer). No solution currently exists to this problem.
The present invention enables a telephone subscriber to be advised via his telephone line of the arrival of a new e-mail. This is effected by means of a specially sounded ring and optionally a display on the screen of the apparatus.
The advantage of the invention is that the e-mail user can be informed, independently of his PC, that there is a new e-mail. The e-mail recipient is informed via his telephone connection that an e-mail has arrived. This interaction between telephone network and Internet is entirely novel.